Tough Love
by rosypeach
Summary: Lynn and Lincoln may have something, is it Love or Infatuation? Romance and suspense rises in the midst where an eavesdropper who is not going to let them live in peace.
1. A Tough Confession

**Hey guys its me again, and yes, I know previously I uploaded one chapter of a Lynncoln fanfiction called "He's so hot!". I know you guys wanted a chapter 2, but I was so busy with school and way too stressed to think about fanfiction. Because of school, I totally forgot what to even write anymore. I'm truly sorry for making you all wait for so long. I've decided to write another Lynncoln fanfiction, but a bit different. I've read your reviews, and I've considered those who have given me criticism because I know I can do better. And I also want to thank you guys for being extremely patient and enjoyed what I already had in that first chapter. I'm gonna stop here and let you guys read my new story, and I promise i'll try to be more active this time. My sincerest apologies**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 1**

Love, a strong feeling of affection, genuine affection, with someone who you spend your best times with, someone who is has been there for you all the time. Someone who has never really been angered or irritated when you hurt or teased them intentionally. To Lynn Loud, that someone was Lincoln.

A year ago, when they were 13 and 11, Lynn didn't ever realize how Lincoln helped her in many things, such as when she was playing sports the whole day and when she got back home late, and she was tired and reeking, Lincoln would offer her a glass of water and even fill up the bathtub for her. He would even do things like fill up Lynn's bicycle tyre with air when it was deflated, or even practice sports with her despite the outcome. And all she would do was give him dutch ovens, punch him and mock him when he was reading his comics in his underwear. A year later, now that Lynn was 14, she suddenly started feeling guilty and at the same time feelings of affection for her brother. Not just the feelings of Love, but Lust and Infatuation. It was weird.

Did Lynn love him as a brother, or a man?~

Lust was a feeling of sexual desire for someone, and not just by their heart, by their parts.

Lynn definitely loved Lincoln for how caring and helpful he is. It wasn't just her though. He found it in himself to help everybody when they were upset or stressed. But, she started feeling more things. She started having corrupted, perverted and horny thoughts. She found it a bummer that in the past since she made fun of Lincoln for being in his underwear everywhere, he now whore his clothes all the time, even while sleeping.

And how did Lynn know that? Well she _definitely_ didn't spy on him through the keyhole in his door. Wink~

She felt bad that Lincoln couldn't read his comics in comfort, but a bigger upside of him being in his underwear was how she could stare at his chiseled chest muscles and how she could get a glance of Lincoln's pee-pee (although she wouldn't exactly be able to see it). That very thought of it would make Lynn drool, it would also make her want to touch her crotch sometimes. Her feelings for him were getting stronger day by day, and it was hard for her to fight her feelings. She felt like she couldn't hold the feeling in her chest, she felt like she wanted to let them out. She felt like she HAD to confess. But how would Lincoln react to it? Would he be disgusted? Or would he be willing to start a romantic relationship with her? Lynn was feeling both contented and paranoid, but she just wanted to vent her feelings out to her love. She even wanted to scream out his name and wanted the whole world to know how much she loved him. But no, she couldn't do that. It was wrong and sick for her to have those feelings for her brother. If parents knew, they would probably disown her.

But all she had at the moment was luck. All she could do was pray that Lincoln wouldn't tell their family about her feelings for him or wouldn't get disgusted and avoid her forever.

* * *

It was the moment of truth.

It was slightly before bedtime, and Lynn knocked on Lincoln's door. _"Can I come in?"_

 _"Uhh...sure?"_ Lincoln replied from inside.

Lynn slowly walked into Lincoln's room, with her cheeks on fire. How on earth was she going to make this confession?

Lincoln looked at Lynn, confused. _"Lynn, are you alright? Why did you ask me for permission to enter my room? Normally you would always barge in and start dunking me with your sports balls. And are you sick? Your face looks like its been heated on a barbecue grill."_

 _"OH MY GOD HE NOTICED?!"_ Lynn screamed in her head.

 _"Lincoln...there's something I need to talk to you about. Honestly, you're an amazing brother. You care about your family so much, and make sure everyone's happy. And because of that..."_ Lynn paused.

 _"And because of that...?"_ Lincoln continued.

Lynn took in a deep breath but before she could say anything, a certain someone kicked down the door and screamed:

 _"WHICH ONE OF YOU DOUCHEBAGS DROPPED MY PHONE IN THE TOILET?! I LEFT IT ON THE SINK A WHILE AGO AND THE OTHERS ARE ASLEEP! NOW ALL MY TEXT MESSAGES FROM BOBBY, BECKY, TERI AND DANA ARE GONE!"_

Lincoln simply smirked and said, _"Oops. Guess my weiner is too long..."_

Lynn started giggling and Lori rolled her eyes at his crude humour.

 _"And Lori, since the others are asleep, why are you screaming like a banshee?"_ He continued.

Lori made a threatening face and told him softly, _"I'm letting you off on a warning this time. Next time, you probably won't even have a weiner..."._ After that she stormed out and slammed the door behind her.

 _"I just don't get her sometimes."_ Lincoln said with an annoyed expression on his face. _"Anyway what were you saying before Lori interrupted us?"_

Lynn sighed deeply. She didn't know what to say. But all she could say was, _"Lincoln. I Love You. And I don't want to lose you. EVER"._

Lincoln was just puzzled at what she said. "Lynn..."

But before he said what he wanted to say Lynn immediately pressed her lips against his and shut him up. Lincoln's face was a fireball, and there were fireworks going on in his head. He didn't push Lynn away because...he was enjoying the moment. He was enjoying what they were doing. He was leaning against the wall, and decided to take a step further by placing his hands in her shorts and squeezed her ass. Lynn let out a tiny yelp in his mouth and broke from the kiss. Lincoln felt bad about what he did but Lynn was smiling.

 _"Lincoln...I...I didn't know you were so bold..."_ she replied, blushing. She then took off her shirt and pushed Lincoln onto his bed. She was on top of him, and started removing his shirt. She then took his bed covers and covered themselves with it. _"We're gonna have hella fun tonight"_ she told and winked at him mischieviously.

* * *

Through the keyhole, one Loud sister who had just gotten home from a late night activity was spying on them. And what she saw made her blood boil. No, what she saw was unacceptable. Lynn was making out with the guy she loved for more years than Lynn. _"So you like Lincoln huh? Let's see how long your gonna make him under your spell..."_ she smiled deviously.

* * *

 **I hope you guys are enjoying my slightly different new story, but I'm quite sure I'll be writing more often now! Do expect an update in less than a couple of weeks. Thanks guys for reading!**


	2. Making it Official

**Hello guys, I'm not going to say much now, but I'd appreciate it if you read the A/N at the end of this chapter for more information on upcoming chapters and updates. Happy reading**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 2**

Saturday, 7am.

Lynn and Lincoln were still making out from last night. Lincoln's room began to have a distinctive smell, mostly odour, as they were sweating a lot. Their faces were heated, they were gasping for air, but they almost never wanted to stop. Moments later, they finally parted their lips, a strand of saliva hanging from them. They were out of their breaths.

 _"I..I love y..you Lincoln"_

 _"I l..ove y..you too Lynn"_

They wanted to keep going on an on, but it had to end somewhere. At least for now. Lynn noticed that Lincoln's face was bright red. He was sweaty, and beads of perspiration had formed on his forehead and also on his chest. Eye bags had formed under his eyes, and he was panting heavily.

" _Lincoln, are you tired? Your face looks so red and your sweating like crazy! Even your eyelids look droopy",_ Lynn gave out a slight chuckle.

Lincoln rolled his eyes. " _You look just as red, sweaty and tired as me"._

Lynn giggled and shared a quick kiss with him on the lips.

 _"Lincoln...since all this is happening so quickly and at one shot, why don't we make this official?"_ Lynn asked him nervously.

Lincoln had a puzzled look on his face. _"You mean...become boyfriend and girlfriend?"._

Lynn nodded her head in glee. _"Yeah...you know...if YOUR cool with it...What do you think?"_

Many thoughts ran through Lincoln's head. He loved Lynn very much. More than a sister. He wanted to be hers. He wanted to be with Lynn forever after the night they had. But he thought about the consequences. What if people found out he was dating his own sister? Would their parents disown them? Would his friends and siblings jeer at them forever? He also thought about the one that got away, Ronnie Anne. He missed her very much, as she was like his best girl-friend who he always hung out with. She moved away to the city with her large family, as her mother had gotten job at the city hospital. Ronnie Anne wasn't technically his girlfriend, although everyone else thought she was. He was also not really well in-touch with her and was pretty lonely...

Lincoln took a deep breath and a smile appeared on his face. _"Yes Lynn, I'd love to be your boyfriend"._

Lynn threw her fists in the air and the two shared one more kiss.

In the midst of their happiness, something hit Lincoln. _"Lynn...I just realized something. If you came to my room last night and slept with me the whole time, won't Lucy be wondering where you were?!"_

A frown formed on Lynn's face. _"Oh shit..."_

* * *

 _"Lori Honey can you wake Lincoln up? I don't want him to sleep in!"_ Rita shouted from the kitchen.

 _"On it Mom!"_ Lori replied.

* * *

As the two love birds were figuring out what to do, their living daylights were scared out of them when someone started banging on the door.

 _"Okay mom he's up!"_ Lori shouted from outside.

 _"Thank you sweetie!"_ Rita shouted back.

Lynn and Lincoln were quite pissed that Lori startled them like that, but that was the least of their problems. They were just lucky she didn't at least enter the room, or god knows how she would have reacted. Lynn put her sports jersey back on, and fixed some other things about her to make sure she didn't look like she just made out intensely with someone. She checked outside through the keyhole in Lincoln's door to make sure no one was in the hallway. She prayed Lucy wasn't in room and decided to set off.

She turned back to Lincoln and blew a kiss at him. _"I'll see you later stud muffin"._

A blush grew on his face after she left and he too got dressed.

" _Maybe being together with Lynn won't be such a bad thing. I mean...how bad can it be?"_ Lincoln said to himself, as he started putting on his orange polo and jeans. Just then, he noticed a slip of paper at the bottom of his door. He unfolded it, and in it was a note. It read:

 _How bad can it be? I'll show you how bad it can GET. Plus, grabbing her ass last night was a really bold move. Let's see how bold you really are. Signed, LL._

After reading the letter Lincoln was bewildered at first.

 _"Who the hell is LL?"_ he thought to himself. But then, he gathered the information and realized that LL was the initials of everybody in the house-except his mom. That only meant one thing...

Someone in this house already knew about their secret relationship and their make out last night! Lincoln was perturbed. He had to tell Lynn about this as it had involved her too. But there was still a question stuck in his head. HOW did their saboteur know about all this?

* * *

Lynn slowly opened her bedroom door, only to see that Lucy wasn't there. What a relief. But she still had to be careful, because Lucy somehow has her eyes and ears everywhere. She tiptoed into the room only to be startled by a voice.

" _Where have you been?"_ someone asked in a monotone voice.

Lynn immediately recognized the voice. " _Lucy?! Are you here?"_

Lucy popped out from her coffin which was closed. Lynn gave herself a facepalm.

" _I keep forgetting that she sleeps in a coffin sometimes..."_ Lynn mumbled to herself.

" _Where have you been all night?"_ Lucy asked her again.

Lynn was stuck at her words. " _I...I uhh...came back home from...uhh...my friend's h...house...as I was uhh...having a sleepover there!"._

Lucy had an inquisitive look on her face. Lynn just stood there, praying Lucy would buy it.

 _"Which friend was it?"_ Lucy asked.

 _Uhh...Margo.."_ she said, her legs shaking.

 _"What time did you leave to go to her house?"_ She asked another question.

Lynn started to get irritated. _"I dunno like...7pm?"_

Lucy's face turned from inquisitive to perplexed. _"Wait_ , w _eren't you here last night? I swear you had dinner with us..."_

Lynn became fed up with Lucy's interrogation. _"WHY DO YOU NEED SO MANY FUCKING DETAILS?!"_ Lynn instantly covered her mouth. She just used a profanity in front of her 9-year-old sister. Normally she would only say them when she's with her friends or older sisters.

 _"Fine I'll stop",_ Lucy said as she took her poetry book and headed off to the toilet.

Lynn sighed and thought about how her relationship with Lincoln could be on stake. _"We seriously need to be more cautious in this house..."_

At the same time, Lynn saw there was a slip of paper at her door. She picked it up and read it :

 _Lynner, Lynner chicken dinner. You are definitely right about being more cautious. But let's see how well you really can protect your relationship with your OWN BROTHER. Signed, LL._

After reading the note, Lynn was smart enough to connect the dots up at once. Someone in their family wanted to sabotage her and Lincoln! Her heart began to ache, and she wanted to tell Lincoln on the spot. But even she had the question: HOW did their saboteur find out about their relationship?

* * *

[Five hours later...]

 _"Kids! Time for lunch!"_ shouted Lynn Sr.

While the others came to the table, Lincoln was still in his room, pondering about the note. At the same time, Lynn entered his room.

 _"Lincoln! Did you receive a note from LL?!"_

Lincoln suddenly perked up. _"Yeah I did! Wait, you got one too?! Let me see yours and I'll show you mine."_

They exchanged notes and both had a concerned expression on their face.

" _Lynn...this is bad...real bad"_

 _"Lincoln...I'm feeling...scared...I..I don't know what to do"._ Tears started to brim from Lynn's eyes.

Lincoln held her close and hugged her. _"Don't worry Lynn, I swear we'll get to the bottom of this"._

After that intimate moment, Lynn slowly drifted her lips to Lincoln's and they started to kiss again. They stuck their tongues in each others' mouths and explored each others' mouths. Just as Lincoln was about to grab Lynn's ass again, someone knocked on their door, which made them separate their mouths. They saw another note at the bottom of the door. Lincoln picked it up and showed it to Lynn. They both read the note together.

 _Looks like you two are having some fun. Well I'm sorry, but its going to have to wait. It's lunch time. But I hope you both have protection. Your gonna need it. Signed-LL._

 _"What does she mean by protection?"_ Lincoln asked Lynn.

Sighing, she simply said " _We'll figure that out later. At least LL reminded us that it's time for lunch."_

* * *

At the table, the 2 seats that were empty were directly opposite each other. **Awkward.** They wondered if their saboteur intentionally left specifically those 2 seats empty. Sitting down, Lincoln and Lynn didn't even interact with each other once thinking that LL might be onto them, since it could be anyone at the table. Nobody else was really talking either. At last, Rita finally broke the silence by saying _"Well...I hope you kids enjoyed lunch."_

Everyone started to leave the table one by one, with Lincoln and Lynn behind. After everyone had left the dining room, Lincoln and Lynn rushed back to his room to discuss about the LL problem. Lincoln locked the door and they both sat on his bed. They started to think of the people who it could be.

 _"Okay, in our house, LL could be anyone except mom"_ Lincoln started off.

 _"Yeah, and I don't think it could be dad or any of our younger sisters...but I feel like we should keep an eye on Lucy",_ Lynn stated.

Lincoln became curious. _"Lucy? Why? Did she do anything suspicious?"_

Lynn tried to rephrase to Lincoln what happened in her room earlier that day.

 _"If Lucy was asking so many questions, I definitely say that qualifies as a suspicious"_ Lincoln said with a stern look on his face.

 _"I know...but Lincoln...do we really think it's Lucy? I mean, she's still young. If she's been writing those notes, that means she knows about our affair. And doesn't that mean she's seeing these things at an unsuitable age? If she saw things like us making out and you grabbing my ass for example, its probably going to spoil her at an early age."_ Lynn said with concern.

After hearing what Lynn said, he felt bad, but she was right, Lucy was still a young girl, and if it was her who was sabotaging them, instead of going against her, they could probably help her. They didn't want Lucy to have a spoiled future. But when he thought about it, he realized that he and Lynn were already the spoiled ones. They were in relationship despite the fact that they were siblings and incest was wrong, especially being only 14 and 12.

 _"Your right Lynn, but we don't have any exact proof that its Lucy. Maybe we should just keep an open eye on her, see how she acts and everything. If she has any problems, it's our duty as older siblings to help her"._

Lynn agreed with him and decided to check on Lucy.

* * *

Lynn went around the house to look for Lucy, but couldn't find her anywhere. She checked their room, the attic, the basement, the vents, all the dark places Lucy could be in, but she wasn't in any of those places. As she decided to just watch TV, she heard a knock at their main door. She opened, the door, only to see Lucy standing there with a serious expression on her face. Before Lynn could say anything, Lucy interrupted her -

 _"Lynn, we need to talk"._

* * *

 **Ok guys, apparently there's like only 2 weeks or so of my holidays left, so I might be uploading 1 or 2 chapters before school starts again. Yes, I'll be uploading more often now, but not so often after school starts. But yeah, thank you guys so much for reading and do expect more chapters soon.**


	3. Who is LL?

**CHAPTER 3**

Saturday, 2.00 pm.

" _Talk about what Lucy? Haven't we talked enough this morning?!"_ Lynn complained.

 _"I think the amount that we talked this morning was barely anything. But that's not the reason I came to you Lynn, I feel like there's something you should know. Or should I say, something I need to ask you about. And, honestly, its making me feel weird and excited at the same time..."_ Lucy said with a slight grin and also with a tone of concern in her voice.

Lynn raised a brow. _"I'm listening..."_

Lucy reached into the pocket of a jacket she was wearing, and pulled out a paper slip and handed it to Lynn, biting her lip. After glancing at the picture for just one second, Lynn's eyes grew wider, and her face was redder than a tomato. Lynn couldn't take her eyes off the photo, and she felt like her heart started beating faster. Lucy just stood there, waiting for a response. _"Well?"_

Lynn simply continued to stare at the photo. It was a picture of a topless her, with no shorts but just her black Push-Up Bra and her Hipster panties, her hair let loose, lying on a topless Lincoln, with mouths connected. Lincoln had a hand on Lynn's ass, and he was shown to be squeezing it. _Damn why the fuck is this photo so perfectly timed,_ she thought to herself. But besides that, she didn't know how to react to a 9-year-old who found a photo of her making out with her baby brother. Lynn looked up from the photo at Lucy.

 _"L..Lucy, w..where did yo..you get_ _this?"_ Lynn stuttered, trying to catch her breath.

 _"Well Lynn, after lunch as I was in my room, I got a text message from an unknown number, that instructed me to go outside in our backyard, and look for an 'X' on the ground, and dig it up with my spade, which at first seemed odd to me, as I was wondering how this person knew I had a spade. They instructed me to come alone, and so I did. I snuck out of the house, and brought my spade along with me. I found the X in our yard, and so I started digging. After digging about just a foot deep, I found a small jack-in-the box with no 'jack''. I opened it, only to find that picture you're holding right now"._

 _"Lucy, WHO sent you that text? And why would you ever listen to them? And since when do you own a phone?!"._

 _"It was signed off by someone called LL. And I only did it because A, I was curious. B, I'm not afraid of people, I hate them, and C, LL threatened to destroy my Edwin figurine and burn all my poems of passion and hard work if I didn't do what he or she said. And I own a phone since 2 weeks ago. Mom decided it was time for me to get one so...but forget about me now. This is about YOU. Is this image depicting that you and Lincoln are having a sexual relationship?"_

 _"Luce, I can ex-"_

 _"BECAUSE I ABSOLUTELY LOVE IT!"_

Lynn's jaw dropped to the ground. " _WHAT?!"_

 _"Why wouldn't I? For 2 years I've been reading books like Asa Akira, Porn Star Family and Hentai Manga, but honestly, they wouldn't be as exciting as real life. I can finally experience the reality thrill of porn and incest! This is honestly a dream come true! That's right, a dream, not a nightmare"._

Lynn felt like she was going to faint any second. _"So you're telling me you've been reading Incest books and Anime Porn since you were 7? HAVE YOU GONE MAD?!"_

 _"Are you kidding? Reading them always made me feel slightly less depressed, and makes me look forward to a new day. Hey, do you mind if you and Lincoln can have sex? I want to come up with a poem to see how it feels like to do so and describe-"_

 _"YOU KNOW SOMETHING LUCILLE? ALL THESE YEARS, I ALWAYS WANTED TO MAKE SURE YOU'LL GROW UP PURE AND HEALTHY, AND IT TURNS OUT, MY BABY SISTER WHO I SHARE A ROOM WITH IS SO TWISTED. READING INCEST SINCE THE FIRST GRADE, HAVING THOUGHTS ABOUT PORN...I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT TO SAY. TURNS OUT, THE SISTER WHO I THOUGHT WAS A LONER, EMO AND INTROVERTED BUT AT THE SAME TIME CREATIVE, OPEN-MINDED AND SMART, IS NOT WHO I THOUGHT SHE WAS. I thought you were innocent Lucy!"_ A tear streamed down from Lynn's right eye.

Instead of feeling sympathetic for her sister who cared so much about her, Lucy was just feeling angry. _"Oh, so you're telling me that reading porn is messed up, when you are having a sexual relationship with your little brother? You know you're not so innocent yourself. And you can't change me for who I am Lynn, I will be myself. If I don't care about my life, why should you?!"_

 _"BECAUSE I LOVE YOU YOU LITTLE BITCH!"_ Lynn screamed, and instantly covered her mouth. She swore in front of Lucy again. And this time, the profanity was an insult to Lucy. Both girls just stood there, till they saw Luna walk out of the kitchen with a pudding cup in her hand. _"Mind you language mate,"_ she told Lynn. She then turned her head to Lucy. _"And what in the name of Jesus are you two dudettes fighting about? I could hear Lynn screaming from the kitchen."_

Lucy looked at Lynn, and then looked back at Luna. Lynn wiped her tears off her cheek. " _I gotta go meet Haiku,"_ Lucy said, exiting the house, leaving just Luna and Lynn.

 _"I have to go upstairs",_ Lynn said to avoid the awkward situation, and bolted upstairs to her room. Luna simply watched Lynn go up the stairs, and once she heard the door slam shut, she sighed. She whipped out her new IPhone 8 plus, she had gotten it from Mom and Dad for Christmas last year. Their parents never admitted it, but deep down Luna knew that she was her parents' favorite child. She didn't act proud of it or boast about it to her other siblings, but deep down she was thankful. Her friends always said that she was positive, encouraging and fun to be with. Luna loved her life, and her loved ones, and liked to spend every minute of her life with her most favorite people and things. She dialed a number on her cell phone, and it started to ring.

 _"Hey Ash. Yeah I'm doing fine. Do you wanna meet up tonight for dinner at Bangers and Mosh? Yep that sounds great. Okay. Okay I love you too. Bye",_ Luna hung up. She just talked to her boyfriend, Asher, about meeting up tomorrow. They hadn't talked in a while, so she decided it was good to catch up with him. She felt like she and Asher weren't even that close. They got into a relationship because Asher was interested in her, and she thought he was a nice guy too. Luna finished her pudding cup, and went up to her room, and closed the door behind her. Luan wasn't there, she must have gone out for some gig. She got her guitar ready, or the way she likes to call it, her axe, sat on the top part of her bunk bed, and started playing the tune of the song 'Heart Attack' by Demi Lovato.

* * *

" _LINCOLN! LINCOLN I NEED TO TALK TO YOU!"_

Lincoln was on his bed, reading Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto. He loved reading Manga, and he also loved Japanese Culture. He was a huge fan of Sushi, and he liked the way Japanese people dressed, he found it interesting. He looked up from his comic, and looked at Lynn.

 _"How did your talk with Lucy go? Did you even manage to talk to her?"_ He asked, putting his comic book down on his lap.

 _"Oh I talked to her alright, and it turns out Lincoln, I don't even know her anymore."_ Lynn started to cry. More tears streamed down her cheeks. Lincoln started to get more worried. _"Lynn are you okay? Come here babe, tell me everything that happened."_ He grabbed Lynn's hand and gently pulled her onto his bed. He made Lynn sit on his lap, her back facing him, and slowly started to kiss her ear. _"Feeling better?"_ he asked her. Lynn started to giggle.

 _"A little",_ Lynn sniffed. She pulled out the slip of paper, and showed it to Lincoln. After looking at the picture for a few seconds, he flipped it and saw that something was written on the back. _"Hey, have you ever read this?"_ He gave the photo back to Lynn, and she looked at the back. It read:

 _Poor Lynn has boobs too small,_

 _she needs to wear push-up bras._

 _Tell anyone other than your boo about Lucy's love of porn,_

 _I'll make you wish that you were never born._

 _-LL_

 _"Oh my god",_ Lynn said to herself. After she read it, she started tearing it up to pieces and threw it into Lincoln's bin. " _Remind me to burn that later"._ Lynn fell to her knees, and started sobbing. _"WHY DOES MY LIFE HATE ME?!"_ Lincoln picked up Lynn from the floor, and comforted her by giving her a big hug. _"Shh Lynn, its okay. I'm always here for you."_

Lynn tried to squeeze herself out of the hug. _"NO, ITS NOT GOING TO BE OKAY. Don't you get it Lincoln? LL had a photo of us making out on YOUR bed. This only means that LL is watching us almost every second. Whatever we do, LL is always gonna have something against us, and it'll be like we're her dolls. Who knows what LL can do?! Oh, and you haven't even heard the best part. LUCY KNOWS ABOUT US. LL INSTRUCTED HER TO FIND THAT PHOTO IN OUR BACKYARD, AND NOW SHE'S HAPPY BECAUSE TURNS OUT SHE IS A HORNY PORN LOVER."_

 _"Lynn, how can you say that about Lucy?!"_ Lynn could hear the irritation in Lincoln's voice, as he got up from his bed.

 _"BECAUSE, SHE TOLD ME HERSELF. SHE'S BEEN READING PORN AND HENTAI SINCE SHE WAS 7, AND SHE EVEN TOLD ME SHE WANTED TO SEE YOU AND ME HAVING SEX! HARDCORE SEX! WE HAVEN'T EVEN GONE TO THAT POINT, AND SHE ALREADY EXPECTS US TO DO IT! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOUR NOT OVERREACTING TO THIS!"_

Lincoln sighed. " _Look, i'll go speak to Lucy myself about this"._

 _"You don't believe me?"_ Lynn stuttered.

 _"Its not that, look Lynn, I believe you, and i'm also upset about this, but I want to talk to Lucy"._

 _"Well its too late for that. She already left the house to meet her dumbass best friend",_ she mumbled.

 _"Oh come on Lynn, don't call Haiku that"._

 _"WELL I'M SORRY LINCOLN, I'M SO SORRY FOR CALLING SOMEONE A DUMBASS, I'M SORRY FOR CALLING LUCY HORNY, AND I'M SORRY FOR BEING A BURDEN IN EVERYONE'S LIVES"._ As Lynn turned around to leave the room, Lincoln grabbed her by her arm, and gave her a deep, passionate kiss. Lynn didn't want to separate, enjoying the very taste of his mouth. After a minute or two, they finally parted their lips.

 _"Don't ever call yourself a burden."_

Lynn smiled at him, and gave him another quick peck on his lips. _"I love you"._

 _"I love you too",_ Lincoln said, and kissed her forehead. _"We need to figure out who is LL"._

 _"I know Linc, but how are we going to do it? LL is watching us, remember?"_

Lincoln rubbed his chin. _"Look, LL had a photo of us, so that basically means there's a camera in our room. And by the looks of the photo, and its angle, I think the camera is on my desk."_

 _"So you're saying that LL has a hidden camera somewhere in your desk?"_

 _"Please, I think LL has a hidden camera everywhere. But first, we need to find the camera that took that specific photo."_

At that moment, something struck Lynn. _"Lincoln, I think I know who LL is"._

* * *

Saturday, 4.00pm

 _"Oh hey sis. What are you doing?"_ Luan asked Luna as she entered her room, her hands filled with party items like a balloon pump and confetti. She was dressed as a pirate, with ripped pants, a black eyepatch, and a pirate hat.

 _"I'm good. How was your gig?"_

 _"It was good. Little Tommy really loved Pirates. His mom hired me to be there for 3 hours, but I only stayed there for 2."_

 _"What? Why?"_ Luna asked inquisitively.

 _"Well, after his mom finished lighting the candles, a few of his aunts were holding party poppers, and when we finished singing the birthday song for him, his aunts released the poppers, and the confetti was everywhere. But then the confetti must have been caught with the candles on the cake, and then a huge fire started and the crazy thing is, Tommy's HEAD was on fire"._

Luna was shocked. _"What the hell? That's crazy. Is he gonna be okay?"_

 _"Yeah, he'll be fine. His mother called an ambulance, and he was sent to the hospital. Because of that, she had to cancel the party and boom, here I am."_

 _"Oh, sorry about that dude. Did she still pay you your money's worth?"_

 _"Yup. She apologized to me for the inconvenience but I didn't really mind. Honestly, I was really tired. Tommy and his friends were really hype"._ Luan slowly placed her items down, removed her eye patch and her hat. She lied down on her part of the bunk bed, closing her eyes.

Luna was just looking at something about Luan. _"Hey sis, where did you get those ripped skinny jeans? They look smokin' on ya"._

Luan blushed at Luna's compliment. _"Oh thanks heheh. I got them from Royal Woods mall. You know Maggie? Well, she posted a picture on Instagram of her wearing it, and I too thought it was pretty hot so I asked her where she got it from"._

 _"Ooh I see. Are you and Maggie just friends? And nothing more?"_ Luna smirked.

Luan rolled her eyes. " _Please Luna, I'm not gay or bisexual"._

 _"Well...I gotta get ready mate"._

 _"Ready? For what? Are you going out with Asher?"_

 _"Spot on love! I know there's still a couple of hours, but as I like to say, you can never be too prepared",_ Luna winked at Luan, _"besides I gotta shower",_ she said, putting down her axe and leaving the room.

As Luan got back to resting, she heard her phone beep. She picked it up, to see a text from a blocked number. It read:

 _If you don't want others to know the truth,_

 _you do as I say. Wanna know who I am?_

 _Why don't you ask Lynn and Lincoln._

 _Let me get something straight with you,_

 _I'M YOUR BOSS. -LL_

Luan became scared to the threat. Normally she was a fearless woman, but someone threatened to blackmail her. She also really wanted to know who was LL. She texted the person back:

 _What must I do?_

* * *

 _"I can't believe we haven't realized this by now. LL is obviously Luan!"_ Lynn smacked her head.

 _"Lynn, what evidence do we have to prove it's Luan?"_

 _"Well for one, who else puts a bunch of cameras around the house to spy on everyone?"_

Lincoln shrugged. "You _know Lisa does that too right? Putting cameras everywhere, especially the toilet, for her weird poop studies"._ Lincoln cringed at that thought. " _But is that all the evidence we have?"_

 _"Oh no there's more. Do you even know HOW Lucy found that photo? LL told her to dig up an X in the backyard, and once she did, she found a 'JACK-IN-THE-BOX' with no jack"._

Lincoln suddenly smacked his face too. " _Oh yeah! A Jack in the box is used for comedy!"_

Lynn scoffed. " _Yeah no shit Sherlock"._ Lincoln rolled his eyes.

 _"Look Lynn, even if this adds up to Luan, one thing I know about that prankster is that she's good at covering up her tracks"._

 _"Yeah so?"_

 _"So, if it was Luan, she wouldn't be so obvious to the point to use a jack in the box as a treasure chest. Maybe someone else is trying to make it look like its Luan"._

Lynn's face lit up. _"Hey, your right. If it isn't Luan, I bet its Lucy. I mean she's probably more smarter than we think she is. Plus, she was the one who gave me the photo. She probably wants to put the blame on someone else so that we won't pressurize her. But something doesn't add up though. LL is against us being together. Lucy loves the idea. Honestly, it -"._ Luan barged into Lincoln's room before Lynn could finish.

 _"Oh Lynn you're here too?"_

Lynn tried to defend herself as to why she was in his room. _"Sorry, I was just leaving."_

Luan stopped her. _"Its okay, there's no need for that. Since you're both here, I need to ask you guys something. Do you guys know who is LL?"_

Both Lynn and Lincoln's heart sank to the ground. _"Wh.. ?"_ Lynn stuttered.

Luan opened her phone and showed them the text she had received. Lynn and Lincoln both sighed, and they knew what they had to do.

Lynn took a deep breath. _"Luan, there's something you really need to know"._

* * *

 **YES GUYS, I'M ALIVE, AND THOSE WHO HAVE BEEN WAITING PATIENTLY, THANK YOU SO MUCH! I KNOW I BROKE MY PROMISE ABOUT UPLOADING CHAPTERS EVERY 2 WEEKS, BUT MY LIFE'S BEEN REALLY ROUGH AND BUSY. ALSO, I WANTED TO SPEND TIME MAKING THIS CHAPTER LONGER THAN THE REST. AND ALSO FOR EVERY ONCOMING CHAPTERS, I'LL TRY TO KEEP THEM LONG. ONCE AGAIN, THANKS GUYS FOR READING AND DO LOOK FORWARD TO THE NEXT CHAPTER!**


End file.
